


【佐鸣/短篇】祈神（天狗x妖狐）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 4





	【佐鸣/短篇】祈神（天狗x妖狐）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣/短篇】祈神（天狗x妖狐）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣/短篇】祈神（天狗x妖狐）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fee3cb5)

阴阳师au **天狗X妖狐 2w字 一篇完**  


[@会者定离](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=482166391) 太太的点梗o(` ·▽· ′)o ~

这篇叙事时间线不是直线。这种风格我最辣鸡不过……待修_(:зゝ∠)_

~❤儿童节快乐❤~

人情痴而命无常

  


  


**祈神**

——————————————————————————————

众送诸门，戏曰：“吾等暂候之，如有所见，当急号。”

公笑云：“有鬼狐当捉证耳。”*

月明之夜，有人在荒郊效仿古时殷尚书，临溪谷寻一荒屋门前坐着，心思“若有狐来，就擒了去献给天皇讨赏”。

这个年代牛鬼蛇神正为盛行，多与活人混居一城，但凡夜里行走，多半要遇上某些奇事，就有不知从寺庙还是阴阳寮里传出条例，其一便是，狐狸积弱，精灵孱孱，只需大喝一声便可退散。

此人对神鬼之事不过半解，把高人对无辜遇事之人的怜惜当做擒妖的好法子，反倒主动上门求险。他屈腿坐在石阶上，身后房屋不过剩几根烧焦的木椽，弥月*尚值春寒料峭，突兀有一阵狂风刮过，此人对地理气候一窍不通，只以为是夜里寻常，是故搓手呵气，自语道：“若是有酒倒不枉一来。”（*：三月）

“我倒是有酒，你可有樽共饮？”

那人胆子倒大，无事人一般转头望来者。来人满脸笑意，是个高大俊朗的年轻男子，穿一身古怪黑袍，似有几分宫里武官的干练，袍角绣暗纹，又有几分侍神者的飘逸。见他回首，来人举起手中之物，借月光辨得，是用细绳吊了的酒壶与两只酒盏，另一只手上拎了个牛皮纸包，大抵是些下酒菜。一见来人发色眸色艳丽，这人心里就打了个回转，心思我也算有些见识，知晓海外番邦来客，多半高鼻白肤，头发眼眸皆与本国人不同，才有乡村野夫以为是妖怪出世，我万不露那糗。他心下已定，只剩了三分警惕，朗声笑道：“友人自异邦远来，何故夜里来此地徘徊？”

“不是异邦，”来人摆手，“家里管教甚严，要待此时才出来寻友人喝酒。”

他动作爽利，不过一眨眼就翻上人身后的高树，盘膝坐着以手托腮，很一副不耐等待的急躁性子，“我那友人生得好，总一派贵人脾性，若是让你用了他的杯子，恐怕要发好一通少爷脾气。我倒是无妨，”他想了想又带了几分好笑，“可他照样也是要不高兴的。”

那人自然忙忙推脱，起身跺着发麻的双腿道谢，有几分好奇，“二位可是约好在此碰面？”

“倒也不算，”树上男人正在揉肩，似有痛处，听他问话，只笑着眨眼，“我近日脚疼，不愿走远，又见你在此叹恼缺得酒饮，干脆就唤他过来。”

大抵是遣仆从去请了。那人思忖。他见青年样貌端正，言辞亲切，行动举止无一不显露盎然生气，还藏着几分讨人笑的稚气，就不禁生起几分长辈的喜爱，忘了来时目的，只热切询问：“小公子家住何处？我家离此地不过数里，若是不弃，可择日来府上续饮。”他心想之前男子道自己并非来自异邦，便以为是番邦来客在本国定居的后代，观其相貌，也与寻常混血相仿。

“好倒是好，可我一无空闲，二不能复请你回家，只能请辞。”

那人很有几分遗憾。

男子又安慰：“无妨，我不去你家，只该你发笑才是。”

“公子把我作小人看，何以言此？”

不知何时又有一阵风刮来，比之前更猛更烈，那人正眯眼看不清眼前人行踪，就听耳边如妖魅伏身般一句清晰言辞：“你深夜来此，不就是为了寻我么？”

那人顿时惊惧万状，用力睁眼寻男子踪影，风把月色都吹得摇摆不定，这山谷僻静荒芜，又哪里有第二人痕迹？那人这时才明了其意，跌跌撞撞地往回路逃窜。

风停。“轰——”好一声惊雷，震彻苍穹，又无闪电示警，把这原本胆大之人吓了一个激灵。他仰头观空，只见天边一道火光急速飞来，雷声隐而待发，那人骇绝，莫不是陨石要落下？

那团火愈靠愈近，人抱头瑟瑟发抖，以为自己命不久矣，哪想得火光刺目一闪，临到面前，胆颤一抬眸，竟是个男子：红脸长鼻，着一袭白色僧衣，腰间系一长刀，手中提一尺八，一双羽翅遮天蔽日，从鬼面后头冷冷望他。

那人悔不迭地忙跪下求饶。原本他只想见一见妖狐，却反倒被那妖狐形貌所骗，如今又撞上天狗下山，他现下哪里还不晓得：正是妖狐请了这一尊凶神过来饮酒。

“怎的是你？”这天狗面貌狰狞，声音却好听，有如寒冬房檐下冰凌相撞。

他忙伏得更低，“小人、小人非是故意，实乃阴差阳错……”

他在这厢告饶，之前那狐却又猛地从哪处跳出来，嗓门还挺大，“主人允我假了！去玩！”

天狗大人似是不耐烦，轻啧一声，“不去。”

“今夜人间有祭典。”狐与天狗身形相仿，似乎还真如之前所言，两者确是好友。那天狗被狐攀着肩纠缠也不见发气，只不语转身，露出身后狩衣上一团扇纹饰，语气比初春寒风更冷上十分，直听得人从骨子里泛寒，“堂堂稻荷神使者，还要挂念凡人把戏？”

“话不能这么说么，求得就是一个热闹，哪里有朋友见面不求热闹的呢？你看那文人相见要对吟和歌，武官相见要比划拳脚，商人相见要请舞伎歌伎，”在传说里多半狡黠、妖媚又噬人的狐妖把手放在脑袋后头，走的是一派大摇大摆的流气路子，嗓门不说轻媚勾人了，只声音又大话又多，听得人脑袋直晃，“妖神相见那也得有锣鼓伴奏才行。你就是太无趣了，还不如以前当和尚的时候来得——”来得怎么样？以前当和尚？人还趴在地上听得一愣一愣的，就听对方的话被堵上了半截，只好挠心挠肺去瞧了瞧：好么，端的是一副贵族模样行走的天狗，头都未斜地就伸手捏住了狐的嘴，把那两片可怜的肉挤得和鸭子似的，颜色也嫣红。

“你记得那时，那你也当然未忘在我面前胡说是个什么结果。”

狐眨了眨眼，顿时消停了，只剩下满脸写得清清楚楚的不忿和小主意，在离开人的视线之前，袍间腰腹后钻出了几条毛绒绒的狐尾，在天狗身后偷偷比划，尾尖处看着很有几分灵力，估摸着意图是给那黑发凶神抽上几鞭。

风又呼啸而来，人见天狗一把掐住那毛尾尖，待两人身形被风卷走之际，还能听见语气凉薄的威胁，“你大抵是喜欢用尾巴吊在稻荷社鸟居上吹风。”

那狐愤怒的嚷嚷在山谷回荡：“臭和尚！看我不剃光你头发！”

人回去了只觉后怕又好奇，禁不住去寺里寻了一老和尚问，妖狐与天狗原是好友不成？

那和尚已经十分年迈，好半天才慢吞吞地回，“天下天狗千百数，狐狸万万众，你说的是哪只和哪只？”

“不算鸦天狗的，是稻荷神手下的。”

和尚又顿了半天，眼皮上的褶子把眼睛全盖住，待人再三催促才道：“稻荷神手下近两百年都不过些小狐狸了，哪来能化成年男子形的八尾狐。”

人不信，“你再想想呢，说不准记岔了！”

和尚盘膝坐着回想，一炷香燃完了，又点上下一炷。

“哦，”那含混缓慢的语气听得人恨不能跺脚，“我想起是哪只了。”

“此庙前人随京都所有阴阳师、僧侣，一道去围剿的那只。”

他说，你该下山。

他就去了凡间。回来时带了只狐。

“哎哟，”师父头疼牙也疼，“叫你去沾沾红尘人气，你倒好，把稻荷神的使者给硬绑回来，生怕不被神挂记上来找茬。”

“能有什么茬？”他把那狐狸随手丢到蒲团上，“救了这傻子新手，还要反过头怪罪我这恩人不成？”

他的师父跺脚，“我们这里的神哪里有讲道理的呢？”

“不许说主人坏话！”“新手使者”龇牙咧嘴，身量不过一丁点，腿蹬得再使劲也没半点威慑力。

“小使勿恼，不如先品用点心。”这深山独院，不过两人居住，一不甚正经的老和尚，一家破人亡的小和尚，平日静而又静，连鸟也不愿啼鸣。说起点心，也就和尚自己的手艺，山下农夫担来米菜，和尚胡乱一通揉，和狐狸惯常在神社里食用的精心糕点截然不同。

“你不也嫌他吵人。”小和尚凉凉讽刺了句，就提着裙裤走出庙门，留下老和尚独自哄骗被那面团粘了牙呜呜咽咽的小狐狸。

云珠樱间，那人在绯红落花中安静伫立，擒一柄尺八随口吹了几个音，就有股冷淡之意如云般萦绕。僧侣飘然世外，端的是副淡然慈悲之心，此人的淡却多半冷得要命，是开春将将融化的高山溪水源头，冰块还堵着细流，水中翻滚碎雪。

狐狸把两条尾巴卷在花枝上，用尾尖拨他肩上僧衣，待人不耐烦调转身形，又用狐足收拢了尖爪够着去撩拨。

“作甚？”僧侣满脸不耐。

“讨厌你，”狐狸理直气壮，还伸出两足在空中胡乱扒拉了一把，一派毛茸胖软的模样毫不自知，还以为自己牙尖爪利，那叫一个凶狠，“把你挠成秃子！秃子！”

人没半分表情，一副厌倦又无聊的模样。

僧侣心宽气和，僧侣慈悲为怀，僧侣以身饲魔——

狐狸哇哇直叫，被捆住的四足拼命挣扎，最后连眼泪都流了出来，委屈又气愤地尖声嚎哭起来。

僧侣伸手弹了下狐狸光溜溜的脑门，冷淡模样：“你只管再闹，把你其他地方毛也给剪了。”

狐狸抽抽搭搭地踱到水边去，被鸟群嘎嘎笑了一路。花瓣泛起涟漪，狐狸在溪水前又趴着大哭起来，“大坏人！臭混蛋！”这还不如把它全身毛都给剃个精光呢，“我要主人！我要主人！”

“你这模样，主人还会要你？”胖成球似的狸猫抱着肚子哈哈大笑，“主人是我的了！狐狸占了这么多年稻荷神的使者位置，现如今就是狸猫的天下啦哈哈哈！”

狐狸满脸写着“讨厌”，抽着鼻子没好气，“你来干嘛？”他期待地往狸猫后头张望，以为堂堂稻荷神是会藏在不过半尺高的枯草里来给他出头的，“主人呢？”

“主人才不会来哩，你此次撒泼那么久求来了出世，不过下山一刻钟就被人骗了去要做成袄子，现如今还被和尚抓来剃了毛，主人一定气死你了。”

小狐狸比狸猫年岁小得多，如今不过人类六七岁的神智，听了就信以为真，憋了一肚子委屈去找和尚，说是要放自己下山。

“你怎的这么笨？”小和尚如今也不过十二三，说话毫不留情，“你之前说这只狸猫也不准下界，若是真有口信给你，不叫其他年纪大的精怪给你带信，反倒叫这小妖来寻你，岂非怪异？”

小狐狸还是着急，勾着和尚的棉布衣裳直摇，“那主人若是真不要我了呢？”

说到底是他思虑不周的缘故，小和尚觉得自己多少也有责任，就着年少那股想要补偿又不愿诉诸于口的硬气，语气别扭地做下决心：“那就在这住下便是，一只幼狐，还当养不起？”

“养不起，”狐狸鼓着腮帮认认真真，“我可金贵了，吃主人给的灵果，喝主人用的灵泉，晚上住在比这座山还大的宫殿里，还有主人给我讲故事呢！”

神的世界超越小和尚所知范围，所谓“灵果”“灵泉”一个不晓，比山还大的神殿更是难以想象，只气小狐狸那副尾巴翘到天上的神气模样，便冷声不再安慰了，“是了，再金贵也罢，主人不要了，也逃不过要被凡人做成袖筒。”又把小狐狸的害怕勾了出来，四足都抱在他腿上，和被欺负的人类娇养小孩无异，只嘴上还在放狠话，眼睛和鼻头已经全红了。

小和尚却也气未全消，任由狐狸抱着他小腿不放，自己照样行走挑水。待行过一段路，就觉小狐狸隔着衣料挠了挠他前膝，大抵一时把他当做了主人，用光溜溜的脑门拱了拱他，说没有力气了，要抱着走。

小和尚不理，只往前继续。那狐狸就突然松了爪子，滴溜溜一圈顺着草坡滚去好远，被人捡起时满眼晕眩，还不忘再提几句可讨厌你这和尚了，都说没劲了也不救他。

小和尚无法。他性子冷淡无比，一年难得说上几句，更不提有情绪激烈之时，只这狐狸一来，他就再三叹气。他捏着那短尾，把狐狸丢到自己肩上，警告一句，“这回掉下去，你就自己找路罢。”

狐狸像是没有骨头似的瘫在他肩上，袒出白色的毛肚皮，大抵被林间照下的春阳晒得舒服，发出了细弱的咕噜声。

“你怎么没有剃发呀？”小和尚这算晓得了，这狐狸大抵一时只能想一件事，多了就闹毛病，现下不过被太阳晒了晒毛就忘了之前怕得紧的事情。

人不语。

少年的步履踏在青石上，水桶里的水来回荡漾，却只几滴溅出。

寒冬刚过，风里还藏着刀，他只着两件单衣，就剩狐狸捂着的地方不蕴凉气。

“你也是从小在庙里长大的么？主人说捡到我之前，我也住在庙里。”

“你每天都做和尚做的事情么？你会念经吗？你能默下金刚经吗？”

“你怎么都不说话？是不是有很多词不会呀？我只有一条尾巴的时候也这样哩！”

和尚始终不理，只到了寺庙后院空处，放下水桶，执一柄木刀，开始一板一眼地练起刀来。

小狐狸已经攀在了水桶上，眼冒惊奇，“你怎么用这种东西呢？你不是和尚吗？”

“斩妖魔，破邪魅，僧侣当为。”

“才不是呢，”狐狸气哼哼，“救人济红尘，度鬼过黄泉，和尚又不是武士。”

小和尚嗤笑，“不过一精怪，哪里晓得佛真意？”

狐狸哇呀呀地要去挠他，半路被老和尚截下道，“我做了饭团哟，有客就有风俗，”老和尚眼睛眯眯，像蒙骗小孩的拐子似的笑，“里头有个包了铜钱的，谁吃到谁就被佛祖保佑。”

小狐狸不依不挠，接着问：“那我们哪个是对的？你说和尚是什么？”

“这个问题可长，要回答起来一天一夜也不够。”

小狐狸在他手里扭了扭，又撅着嘴找小和尚打赌，“那谁吃到铜钱，就算谁赢。”他本就不要听答案的。

小和尚不以为意，“可笑。”

“你看他你看他！”小狐狸乱扭着尾巴告状，脾气大得很。

老和尚只笑，走进屋时还装作高人模样，貌似不经意，“今日就只剩这一顿，若是错过了，可就要自己揉面粉去。”

小和尚在后院站了半晌，神情冷淡，像是不在乎似的，可过了会儿又迈着步子进来了。

老和尚偷偷冲小狐狸眨眨眼：“说到底就是个小孩。”

已经活过五六百年的小狐狸用力点头，就也不气了，是以为自个儿那丁点个头得算祖爷爷辈的，登时底气足起来。

“嘎嘣”。

两人一狐同时愣了愣。

祖爷爷辈的狐狸张着嘴小心翼翼地把牙从那饭团上移开，眯着眼盯了好一会儿才分辨出里头不过米粒大的断牙，登时眼里就包了泪花。

“呜哇——”小狐狸顶着个小秃头，露着粉红的牙床，滚在地上哭得上气不接下气。

小和尚从饭团里把那枚铜钱拾出来，端的是副有慧根的高人模样，“这可不就是福咒么，正省了你自己拔被黏得松动的那颗牙的苦。”他是真心这么以为，也有真心来给予安慰。

小狐狸瞪大眼呆呆的，待人以为他是信了，又吧嗒吧嗒地掉起眼泪来，语声还漏着风，“不是那一颗，”他吸吸鼻子，“这颗是好的，不是那颗松的……”他埋在蒲团里，蜷成拳头大小的毛团，把自己的两条尾巴都哭湿了，这回是真的伤心了。

小和尚只当狐狸娇气，哪里知道这小妖怪从开了智慧就被主事丰产的稻荷神抱了回去，实在是千娇百宠着长成，原本这年纪不该进入人间，估摸着还是自己偷偷跑出来的，结果么，还未假借威风祸害一通，就被绑到这苦地方来又被剃毛又掉牙的，就算稻荷神是个和善的神，估计也饶不了他俩。

老和尚“哎哟”一声抱住头，觉得自己是该在稻荷神来找麻烦前赶紧坐化了。

亭立于湖畔，落花绽放涟漪，千年古树扎根地下千百寸，枝条泛起微光，又如文人广袖，随风吹散飘絮。

“春日一到，花就开了。”狐说着莫名之语。

同伴的评价中肯简明，“废话。”

狐只笑，又捏着酒盏饮下，“真稀奇。十年前这日也是这些花开放，晚间也是这些星辰藏在露水中。”

“若是想要不同，便另一日再过来就是。”天狗为了饮酒，把面具取下挂在腰间，他形貌清俊，是难得一见的美男子，反倒比身边的狐更合人间狐媚传说，若是以这幅模样下山，世间对天狗的恐惧多半也不会剩下什么——原本天狗也多以善神闻名。

“不是说了，十年一日，就只今日放假。”

“我倒不曾听哪处有如此苛刻。”

狐不以为意，“有什么打紧，我俩寿命都无限，十年不过转眼一瞬。”

弥月前半，多是无雨，偶尔有细雨绵绵，把天上星河落下，铺开在草尖，湖面平静之际也映衬天幕，霎时间天地相倒，不似人间。

“十年……”天狗只说出半句，就嗤笑一声，饮下一杯。

上一个十年，狐来路上遇恶鬼生事，找了天狗要去救人，牛车里坐着藏青白条纹和服的宫中大人，见了狐反倒尖叫不止。天狗问其缘由，狐只说自己尾巴多，吓着人。

再往上数一个十年，狐把一附身女子从精魅手下救走，却听后者真情吐露，甘心相守女子世世代代，一时感动松懈被其掉头咬伤，待天狗发脾气，还很有一副理由，要劝阻天狗取妖性命。

往上，往上，再往上，已是十个十年。

春夜风光易逝，繁花摇摇欲坠，这回狐只道要再去那座山。

哪座？

“就是你现在住的那座啦。”

层层山野，沿石阶往上，树不过又高了些，草木又换了地方，山间动物生死过几代，如今曾笑话他的鸟群后代就连羽色也不再相仿，众灵噤若寒蝉，见山主人回来忙不迭藏匿身形。

“这也太安静了，”狐不满地抱怨，“没有建房子，还比那时候更破了，哪里像个天狗的住处嘛。”

“自然比不过你的住处，山般巨大的神殿不是？”天狗提着一盏纸灯笼踏履在前，背影如松柏挺拔瘦削，迈步依然平稳肖当年，昏黄的灯影几乎一晃不晃。

狐眼里转过同族般的狡黠，故意慢了几丈，又飞快几步跳上去，在半空中就化作极小一只狐，用爪勾在僧袍后头，八条细短的尾巴蓬松柔软，揉在一团比狐身还大。小狐到处乱爬，当攀爬山壁，直在洁白僧袍上留下爪印、细痕和绒毛。

天狗冷冷问一句“作甚”，步履依然未停。

“我走累了，”狐已经爬上了不少，把头放在天狗颈窝处偷懒，狐耳不安稳地动来动去，不是撩拨天狗的黑发，就是扫过天狗的侧脸。天狗看模样再冷淡不过，被这样骚扰却也不露烦躁，有妖来问，便答，任谁前世为人之际，把一件事，被一只狐，磋磋十年，也不会再恼。

这说的十年，是他做僧侣的十年。

山顶绕起雾，就有鸦天狗摇着船橹荡舟而来，把春夜雾气当作溪河湖海，狐与天狗上了小船，在深夜白雾间漾往星穹。狐又化作男人，曲起一条腿倚靠船边，酒盏晃荡明月，浓雾凝聚成云，蓝色眸子里映了一处绿光，轻言：“那是……”

虽未言明，天狗却明晓，站在船尾点头，“百鬼夜行。”

从空中俯瞰，黑夜里无数妖魔鬼怪从街道上匆匆行经，鬼火如人间灯笼，洋洋铺开千百里，仿佛无须言说，就已约定：白日是人车水马龙的城，黑夜则是妖魔鬼怪的乐土。

依然未有话语，狐就点头了悟，“还是一个人的时候，你怎么也想不到这世间还有这样的黑夜吧。”

天狗冷哼一声：他不过做了二十年的人，却已成了一百年的神，又哪里还剩惊奇之处？

“做人好吗？”狐晃着腿，尾又冒了出来，几根缠绕互抽，几根拍打主人后背，几根排军布阵作势要偷酒，还有几根往天狗这头用力招手，恨不能换个主人身上长着，像有自己意志似的，每一根都有自己个性，“做人高兴吗？”他又问，“做人的回忆和做神的回忆哪个更好？”

你说呢？——原本是打算这么反问过去，张口又想起狐自幼就抚养在稻荷神膝下，与自己情况本就不同。

天狗便问：“做神使又如何？侍奉神下有趣，还是在此山中与和尚清修为伍有趣？”

狐缄口不言，侧脸望地面妖鬼热闹。他已修成八尾，能化作成年男子外形，骨骼清隽，脸侧微鼓，像是还留存幼年调皮劲。天狗细细品酒，眸色幽寂——那双眼，那双蓝色的眼，却已静默下去，似有雪花一片片跌落，直至将过往春阳、樱瓣、寺庙与林岫全部藏掩埋葬。

天狗一向不纠缠，过了会儿转了个话题：“近些年我确定了一件事。”

狐本不甚在意：“什么？”

天狗转头望他，轻描淡写：“我的记忆少了一百年。”

狐把眼睛瞪得和青蛙似的，张嘴无言了好一阵。

天狗点点头，全然没有惊讶，“看来你早知道。”

“……还、还是和尚时候有趣。狐狸本就该住在山里。”世人道狐狸狡猾，这只却从小笨到大，至今数百年，连转移个话题都只嫌添缀。

“果然如此，”天狗移开视线，声音如夜色泛起凉意。他身材高挑，鸦羽深黑印在眉间眼中，肤色却极白，禅衣如云，钢刀幽沉，握住酒盏的手骨节匀停，再漂亮、矜贵不过。

狐狸先前只知此人还是个凡人之时，就被稻荷神夸耀过一句生得好，那时他自己也小，脾气又娇，认定尾巴不及二数以上何谈漂亮，就气主人夸别家小孩，在那家小少爷系上绘马后，偷偷去捣蛋。狐狸形状的木板不堪骚扰，只一会儿就跌落泥中，污了最后四字：

**愿阖家——**

“愿阖家、愿阖家干嘛呢？”被主人骂过一通的小狐狸咬着沾了墨水的爪尖，用力搔头，“就写‘荣华富贵’吧。”他听狸猫的话——“稻荷神主事生产，世人来此都是这样许愿的。”

小狐狸咬着绘马爬上最高处，系上后前爪合十，一拍掌，“祈神听闻，许你如愿。”

“你只道自己天赋异禀，百年就修得八尾，”这厢天狗业已长成青年男子，即使本体是狐，也得承认此人不愧称“丰神迥异”。男子语声平缓，“我与你共处人间十年，难道还不知晓你的能耐如何——六百年不过修得三尾。若说耗两百年修出余下五尾，虽也算快，却不至离谱。”

三百年。

天狗只不过面上不显，最初察觉时却焦躁不已。

三百年，距为人时已过去三百年，他却养了百年魂魄，做了百年天狗，那此中一百年的记忆又去了哪里？他捏着酒杯不饮，他深知狐狸脾性，明了对方定知些许真相，只望今夜能明事迹原委。

被许以期待的狐狸捏着酒盏，撇过头不露神情，只听起来很不服气，“我就是天才，连百年都不要呢！”

可不就是天赋异禀。

历来狐神智随尾数增改，修炼千年才出九尾，而他却不过用了百年。

不过百年，他就将尾巴修成极数，拥具转海回天之能，堪有与神明一搏之力，成了人人忌口不提的九尾妖狐。

“老和尚老和尚！你说那臭和尚为什么总这么讨厌妖魔鬼怪？”

老和尚正对着池水看自己牙齿，有些漫不经心，“怎么？我那小徒儿又惹了你了？”

“哼，没有倒是没有，”小和尚不是又下山了么。老和尚说话神神叨叨，山野小精灵又未开神智，他一月来成日都黏着小和尚玩的，这下不就无聊地快要拔自己尾巴毛数数了。

“我那徒弟命苦啊。”

和尚携了小公子走路，路途遥远，行人偶尔闲话京城大族悲戚，提起幼子当年星宿转世传闻，只相顾哂笑：“岂不就是星宿下凡么？灾星转世呐！”

小狐狸只当听故事似的，睁大眼睛：“什么星宿下凡？那和尚一出生就被叫灾星么？”

“恰恰相反，”老和尚只笑着叹一声，“源氏物语里谈皇帝专宠一人，以致民间也怨声载道，又有言对岸唐朝一场朝堂动荡，也正是被宠之人所致。世人皆蹈一辙。”

小狐狸摇头：“听不懂。”

“意思就是，人总喜欢把错处、灾祸、乱世都找个名头，全塞给另一人，这人无辜也好，确有罪责也罢，但终归，”老和尚看着小狐狸澄澈的眼睛笑笑，“不过是个靶子。”

“什么靶子？”

“深仇大恨要倾泄，涂炭生灵需判罪，得不到荣华，享不尽财富，就怪神明不眷顾，就连自身犯了罪、杀了人，也要咒骂世道艰难，生计所迫……为了自己好过毋论他人苦楚，就是人之本性。”

“哦……那那些人也是和尚一族的人？”

“怎么会？”

“那和他们没有关系，怎么还要无故说辞？”

“人看到他人更苦，就觉得自己尚可，不找一方‘正义’站队，就有被指责‘异类’的可能。说到底，不过一个‘恶’。”

什么是恶？

“你言恶鬼附身，噬我一族，就是恶。”

“若是恶又如何？”

小公子坐在断壁残垣上，由人指点，观废墟以畅想那年贵族风光，“是恶，当斩。”

他面容清俊，尚遗稚气，眼眸却幽寂，星河浮沉的黑夜如今终成荣华燃尽的碳黑，他看来者：“你教我什么？”

“我不过一小山小庙独一根苗，教的只有佛经事理。”

他又转头，“我不学那些，若是无事，你便走罢。”

和尚着急，拍了拍自己光秃脑门，“耽于仇恨，哪里有好下场的呢？”

小公子神情不改，“我出生那日，天现流火，一星独耀，他们便说，我是福星下界，天生好命。”他讽刺勾了勾嘴角，“如今我一族覆灭，独我苟活，又有人言，我是灾星转世，连恶鬼也畏我命凶，不敢冒犯。”

他仰头望和尚，黑眸泛上血色，“什么是恶？”

“恶鬼吞噬无辜，毁人性命，就是恶！”

“世人不知实情，却妄自讪谤，就是恶！”

“肖你之人空有本领，而纵鬼魅放肆，就是恶！”

“是恶，就当除尽！”

小狐狸已经听得爬了起来，抱着尾巴耷拉耳朵，声音低落，“那他是为了不再有像他一样被鬼怪亡家的孩子再出现，才日日练刀不休，月月下山试炼？”

“或许有一半吧，可……”老和尚长叹一声，语声嘶哑，“我就是怕他……”

“怕他什么？”

老和尚轻揉了揉狐的脑袋，“怕他忘了是哪半才该作往昔随风散，恐要入魔。”

“那我也来帮你，等主人来了，我就说不回去了，”小狐狸把小胸脯拍得啪啪响，“主人总夸我什么……天、天生佛性，有我在，死也不让他入魔。”

老和尚纵容笑道：“那你不吃灵果灵泉了？不回山那么大的神殿啦？也不要主人啦？”

小狐狸纠结了好一会儿，最终还是仗义点头，“人一生不过百年，我不过伴他百年，后头还有两百年、三百年，上千年。一百年对我来说可短了，还不够修出一条尾呢。”

“那可算好，”老和尚仰天大笑几声，“这下我总算能安心坐化了。”

小狐狸收了爪尖用力拍他脸，“呸！我昨夜听见你说坐化就是甩净凡俗事，落得一身轻。我才不让你占那便宜。”

“哎呀，”老和尚没个正行，“我这不是高兴吗？”他把小狐狸举起来，畅笑道，“自上山之际我就告诉他，我再过个八年十年就得见佛祖去了，他早早明白与我缘分不过占人生十之一二。那孩子天生命苦，一生孑活，没有寄托，不求牵绊，可若是有你陪伴百年，那才是整整一生。”

“待他寿终正寝，我就带他去那些眼长天上，只会信命的神明面前炫耀，什么凶命、独活，我徒弟命好得很，有只狐狸陪哩！”

“可他会怪我吗？”小狐狸慢吞吞眨眼，“若是、若是他一生苦厄是我造成的，我自然不是有意，可若真是如此……”他全身绒毛都有气无力地耷拉下来，“他一定要恨死我了。”

“你甘愿在这苦修之地陪伴他百年，是为了补偿过错，还是因为喜欢他，不愿意看他难过？”

“那自然是不要看他入魔！”

“这不就行了，”老和尚梳了梳小狐狸的毛，“虽不知你是自认犯了什么错，那孩子命数写在那里，若你真心喜欢他，看他不好就难过，心甘情愿地陪他过百年苦楚，才是改了他的命。”

小狐狸不解：“那改命之事，不是只有神明才能干涉么？”

“哈！”老和尚豪气一挥袖，面有不屑，“你当世人千千万，个个许愿都能叫神看到？你当世事不如意者十之八九，其缘由在于神之不作为不成？你且问你主人，答案定不会有多少差池。神是可看穿人妖鬼神之命数不假，可一人一世一百年，难道就必须得按写定的路子走不成？哪里又有管人改命的神？又有哪个神敢夸下海口，只道能重写人世百年路？”

“就是说——”

“我命由我不由天！”

小狐狸眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，望天想了好一阵，摇摇头，“你讲得真复杂。”

“嗨。”老和尚叹口气，“也罢，你年纪小听不懂，好在门外那年纪虽小，却还能明白。”

“门外？”

十二三的小和尚推开木门，白色僧衣浸满腥臭血液，握刀的手上缠着布条，大抵是与鬼搏斗之际，挣裂了虎口。

“可算回来了，赶紧把这笨狐狸带走，”老和尚把狐狸抛过去，“我一老头子缺精少神，再解释一遍就得晕。”

小和尚双手接住，下意识皱了皱眉。

“别气别气，你听见这小狐狸决心了，往后还要再相随数十年，你现在就不耐烦了，到时该怎么办呢？”

小和尚冷哼一声，“你当我还要这么一只丁点大的狐狸陪不成？”他带出嫌弃意，“还得多做份食物。”

小狐狸气得发抖，张了嘴用米粒牙去磨他手指。

老和尚笑着叹了一句，“你呀，就是个别扭劲儿。”

小和尚把狐狸放在自己肩上干净处，转身时嘴上还要否认：“就是真话。”

老和尚坐化时，身边就只一人一狐。小狐狸直哭着保证：“还有我在呢，有我在。”

老和尚笑着点头，又看自己弟子：“我今生六十七年，只收了你一个徒弟。”

小和尚今年已至二十，虽在山中长成，却自有一副贵人矜雅，此时眼蕴悲戚，而面上不显，只沉声问：“为何？”他顿了顿，“那日你来京都寻我，许我学刀来换念诵佛经，这八年间我不剃发，不入佛门，未叫你一声师父……为何？”

“那日我得了启示，去除隐患，把那要成魔之子率先斩杀，”这些年老和尚对此半句不提，就连小和尚也不禁眼露诧异，“我日夜赶路，到了地方却看见那所谓灾祸，不过就是一个孩子。一个十岁的孩子，人生尚有九十年可期，怎么就说命数已定，不除将祸了呢？”老和尚看青年，“我且问你，信不信命？认不认命？怕不怕改命？”

小和尚轻蔑冷笑一声，“是神说的又如何？挡我路者，尽数为敌。”

老和尚笑两声，“我自第一眼，就明白你与我几乎无二，哪怕一刻也未悔过把你带回山中。你是我唯一弟子，”老和尚收起笑，“一生漫漫，我只看重你一人。不求你富贵，但求你平安，不盼你称王拜相，只望你轻松快活。”

小和尚嘴唇颤抖几下，遂狠狠闭眼，“……深仇大恨，亡家灭族，不敢忘，不能忘。”

“唉……忘了吧，你忘了吧，”老和尚抓住小和尚的手，嗓音嘶哑，终于面露痛心之态，“你忘不了京都那十年，就只把仇与恨忘了吧！”

“这山里虽清贫，但还有哪里不好呢？山中无岁月，无人就无恶，你还有狐相伴，人一生可以追求无度，也可安于一隅，这般生活继续百年，又有哪里不好呢？”

小和尚把手覆在老和尚的手背上，犹豫再三没有拿下，只拍了拍，“忘不了。”

“你只道兴乐喜爱难以忘却，不能忘却，仇恨痛怨又有哪里不同？”

“罢了，”老和尚长叹一声，闭上双眼，“终归……各人有各自道路。你只管慢慢走完，待数十年后再来和我絮叨不迟。”

他复而露出一派松乐，大笑两声，“你可切记走得慢些，若是过早再遇，我就把你桩桩糗事在地府念上十年，你且信师父这回！”

和尚俯身低头，嘴唇阖动，只轻轻念了一声：“师父……”

“别哭了，”和尚站起身，把墓前小狐狸拎到自己肩上，往回缓步，“待今夜你眼睛肿了，还得难受的再哭。”

小狐狸在僧衣上蹭掉眼泪，又蹭了蹭和尚的侧脸，“我不哭，你也别哭。”和尚只嗤一声。“我快修成三尾，寿命又长了些。”他用肉垫拍了拍和尚肩头，“有我在。”

“勿要轻言承诺。”

小狐狸把脑袋搁在和尚头上，不再像曾经那样容易生气，只哼哼一声，“你且看吧。我说百年就是百年，说不让你入魔，就不让你入魔。你现在不信，就待成鬼后再看罢。”

“什么成鬼？”和尚冷笑一声，“与其死后变成那物来为祸世间，倒不如早早消亡，待来世再续斩妖除魔。”

“我就是一说么，你说要斩妖，我都没生气呢。”

“我说的是大妖、恶妖，你是能用那小爪去伤人了，还是用短尾来诱人？”他信手弹了弹狐狸脑袋，“二尾小妖毋言大话。”

小狐狸炸开全身毛，胖了一圈有余，他恨恨咬牙，“你真是最讨厌！”

勿忘此仇，勿寻真相。

“你说……那一族是怎么被恶鬼缠的身？”

“这个么……”

“说！”

“可不就是给陛下代劳么？受了皇帝的赏，拿了皇帝的字，位极人臣岂不要为君分忧？”

“就是说，”回者纳闷地看眼前这和尚握紧刀柄，从牙缝里说话，“那鬼，本不是要找去我…那一族……原是……那男人遭来的祸？”

“那男人……你这和尚，怎的敢这么称呼天皇？”

“我有什么不敢？”和尚眼眸泛血，几可称作狰狞，他仰天大笑，却生出悲戚，“我有什么不敢？我还有什么不敢？”

深夜遥北一颗星，二十年以来再度闪耀光芒，位置偏远近极北，不过砂砾一点，今夜却璀璨如月，笼罩暗红幽幽，要褫夺日月辉，燃尽至天明。

宫中喧哗，武官纷纷拔剑拉弦，围在天皇寝宫，官人大喝：“来者何人！”又忙呵斥武官，“此等凶徒！为了进入宫中竟连杀数人！尔等无用！”

“不过布衣藜藿，”和尚反手将刀搁置天皇脖间，眼白血丝浓重，“早已没了姓，失了名。可笑，我竟今日才知真正仇人。”

幼时和尚曾见过这男人一次。

曾经那族女子早逝，男人乘了牛车而来，葬时落雨，森森古木，飒飒阴风，他折花置于墓前，叹道：“瘗玉埋香，几番风雨。*”

是时，族人称皇帝以为明君，皇帝盛赞贵人为鹓鹭，相合至此，却不过五年就物是人非，若不是正巧行经京都，又还要被蒙在鼓里多少年，只当仇人不过是无能为力。

“我如今已是知晓，皇帝也好，神明也罢，端的是副好风骨，实际不过空有一张皮相，”他恨极发声，几乎要把一副牙生生咬碎，“我只当恶鬼可恨，当尽数斩之，却不知地府空荡，恶鬼皆由人变来。你们，连恶鬼也不如。”他把刀移至这个国家最尊贵之人的胸膛，怒极之时甚至还笑了一声，“你这骨头之下还有活着的东西？这之中只剩下了石头还是空空荡荡？”他划出一道血痕，“你的皮下流的红色是人的血，还是鬼的糟粕？”

天皇脸色惊惶，只强忍着缓声道：“你可知你这一刀下去，有多少家族要陷入战祸，有多少弱女再等不回情郎，又有多少孩子要流离失所？”

“我不管！”和尚嘶声吼出，“他人如何又与我何干？孤儿寡母遍地饿殍我又为何要在乎？”他举起刀对着皇帝，刀身发颤，刀尖滴血，“我自己——”他断然失语，只缓缓放下刀，凄然大笑了两声。

和尚脚步自小就平稳，步履之间几乎每步相同，身体骨骼动处不多，小狐狸最喜欢赖在他肩上不过，心里暗自把这里称作“狐仙大人的宝座”。从皇帝寝宫行走到宽敞庭院，有数十丈之距，他缓步而行，从寒刀相对间走出，从箭矢所指下行过，仿佛他还是那一族的小公子，备受眷宠，行走在皇宫，如兄长那年，引得后妃掩嘴偷笑，心生爱慕。

身后天皇狼狈奔出，长喝一声：

“放箭——”

极北那颗星，闪过最后一道光，像是闭上了眼睛。

小狐狸拱在枕头里睡得香甜，既而突然惊醒，听见窗外鹡鸰嘶声长鸣，只觉心中一阵悸动，不由惶恐无措，流下泪来。

“陛下勿慌，此人定不会再已鬼怪形貌来纠缠宫中。”

“你怎知道？”

“此人仇恨深重，佛性已消，若是放任人世，恐将祸乱四方，故有地府带走审判，得了重刑。”

“那便好，那便好，是判了什么重刑？”

“判，入幽冥地府，永世不出，刑罚受尽，至死不赦！”

三百三十三阶，一阶一伏首，额头落的血流下眼角，滴落在眼前。

那日稻荷神寻来要他回去，他不过一只幼狐，爪子软绵，牙齿也不尖，浑身是为了过冬努力存下的团团软肉，见了主人连声告状，要靠山去把那讨厌和尚头发剃光。

“不说这个，”稻荷神戳戳他的肚脐，“你个娇小子，怎么就要待在这地方不回去了？”

“我、那个……我觉得这里饭团好吃。”

稻荷神手上用了点力，戳得小狐狸唉唉发笑，“你连瞎编也不会。老实坦白。”

小狐狸埋在尾巴里，半天才哼哼哧哧地说道：“……好像是我害的，是我写错了愿望，求神明满足错了祈愿。”

“害了什么？”

小狐狸眼眶变红了，语声低落，“因为我写错了愿望，才害他陷于仇苦。”

主人长叹一声，“你这傻狐狸。”

“你可知什么是命？”

他听那和尚的师父念过多次，“我、我命由我不由、不由田…对了！是‘天’！”

“向神祈求可知天命，一生自处才能改命。”

“听不懂，”他抖着耳朵，把两根不过人手掌长的尾巴抱在怀里咬了咬。

“你生来有佛性，初成精怪之际在寺庙里听了百年经，被我拾回后终日侍奉神下，我无须卦算也知你前途无量，堪于九尾之际接替我之神位。”

他还是不懂，只挠着神的袍子绣纹问：“那那个讨厌和尚是什么命？”

“生于厄难，长于祸乱，不通世情，易生仇怨，此人必然成魔。”

“那主人能改掉吗？”

“不是说了么？”神捏了捏他耳朵，“神改不了命，顶多观个命数，若碰巧瞧见大难大祸，就前往试着救一救。仅此而已、”

“那怎么办呢？”小狐狸恹恹地坐下来，“我不愿看他这样顺着命走。”

“人一生下来命数就写定了，顺着走是常情。”

小狐狸仰头很是不服气：“可那和尚又有哪里做错了呢？他是坏人吗？他害过人吗？杀过人吗？他有没有强夺无辜人的财物，有没有欺辱妇女老幼？他只是活着就罢，做一个好人那般活着，怎么就必须承受这折磨不可，必须沉陷这苦楚不可了呢？”

“嘴皮子利索了，”稻荷神揉揉他的脸，“你喜欢他了是不是？和尚变成你重要的人了？”

“那是么，”小狐狸振振有词，“他是我重视的朋友，我自然要把他放在心尖里头的。”

“你就这么看不得他凶命？”

“我不服气么，我不甘心，”小狐狸垂下头喃喃，“你们怎么一直说命啊命的。命里是说和尚要做魔头了，可他现在又不是的。你们都不替小和尚出头，不为他伤心，他一个人，那么苦，那么痛，却只能自己咽下，又怎么会觉得做人开心呢？”

“所以你——”

小狐狸拍拍丁点大的胸膛，“我要救他。我不让他成魔。神不改他的命，我来改，命夺走他的牵绊，换我来做，他的痛我来疼，他的情我来给。”

三百三十阶，从山下到神殿，他一步一磕头。“活命之恩，养育之恩，无以回报，”他深深俯首，“望有一日能够偿还。”

稻荷神未现身，只长叹一声，“带回你那日，我见你一生平坦宽敞，前路万丈荣光，如今你可知我见到了什么？”

他抬头。

“深幽冥府，永无前路。”

他已是一副男子模样，声音里噙着无限精神气，眼中坦荡，“我不怕。”

“这回不比和尚初被带走时，你闯地府的那次。我不会再来救你。”

“我已修成九尾，幽冥地府再也阻我不得。”

“你又是何必？你如今天赋已现，修得九尾却不惑乱人间，就连其他神明也赞你前景无限。若你当真破了地府，救出残魂，那魂也再入不了轮回，若你破不了更是两说，还要搭上九尾妖灵，永世被囚。”

“那又如何？”九尾狐立在神殿前，“世人只叹人心易变，承诺易改，可妖神鬼怪却不同，承诺许下就要永生应诺。我向老和尚许下陪他百年，不让他入魔，我向他许下百年后再看我应诺与否，我向您许下我要改他的命，不让他再孑然一生。我一个也没做到，若是连补救也不尝试，我和世上那些负心薄幸之人又有何区别？”

狐狸现在嘴皮子利索，满口道理，只最后还有一跪，“我只求您……”

“什么？”

“若我救出了他的魂，求您消了他百年受苦的记忆，您莫要告诉他我之所为。”

“这是为何？”

狐狸挠了挠脸，嘻嘻笑了声，“我要面子么，就让他以为我是个守诺的妖罢。”

神殿久久未传声，片刻才有一句幽幽叹息，“也罢，若你救出残魂，那魂还能再生神智，我就允你每十年再与他相见一晚。”

狐狸深深俯首，“多谢主…大人。”

“……你个傻狐狸啊。”

“你怎么才到？”新晋天狗有些不耐烦。不过狐一点也不气，任谁等上十年无果，都要发脾气。

“我……”青年男子张嘴顿住，又摸着后脑勺笑了笑，“没放假呀。”

“自我死后，已有百年加十年未见，我只当你和那年一般模样。”天狗叹一声，转身往前。

“走罢。”

狐狸忙跟上，“去哪？”

天狗往前几步，又突兀停下，回头看狐狸，皱眉沉声问：“你的腿怎么了？”

狐狸颤动两下，有些不好意思地搔了搔脸，“好像是饿了，”他低头看自己打颤的双腿，自己不禁苦笑两声，“路都走不动了。”

天狗眉头皱得更深，过了会儿伸出手，“你还能变回狐狸吧。”

狐狸诧异张嘴，“你要……背我？我原形可大了！”他很是迟疑，“你是要背着一座山走不成？”

天狗叹了口气，“你就不会变小了么？”

待那小狐狸爬到他肩上来，他又伸手弹了弹，“百年过完，你照样那般笨。”

狐狸咬了咬他指尖，气哼哼地趴下来，“你还没说去哪。”

天狗拿了鬼面戴上，脚步平稳肖当年，却只展开双翅，转眼就凌空驾云。

他语声平淡，有极北一颗淡星随行。

“山间。”

十年。百年。十年为人，十年僧侣，百年刑罚，百年养魂。

百年妖神，十年一会。

京城有一大户，贵人在宫中做官，妻子敦和贤良，子代天赋奇才，生就美玉之姿，是一等一的贵族人家。

有一年，夏暑严厉难消，夜半天边流火闪现，众星晦暗，唯一颗鲜明荧亮，适时贵人家二子出世，就有京城流言，道此子骨骼不凡，恐为星宿思凡下界，要来一享这人世繁华荣贵，乃是福兆。

当时皇帝清明，世事兴盛，正可称“昌明隆盛之邦，诗礼簪缨之族，花柳繁华地，温柔富贵乡”*，世人自然更信这云雾玄幻，每日上门求见小公子者踏破门槛，求见信纸积满库房。

小公子模样好，养得娇，大家世族出身，行走动作都容雅守礼，到哪都讨人欢喜。养到五岁，天皇召见其父，要许将军衔。夫人心有不安，便给伏见稻荷大社捐了一座鸟居，并携二子亲自前往祈福。凡人并不知晓，这日神携仆从下界，正隐在正殿看朝拜信徒，见落于母兄后的稚童在手水舍取水净手，轻咦一声，认真看了两眼，便笑叹：“这般凶命……”在他手里专心玩尾巴的一只小狐“噌”地支起耳朵，奶声问：“什么？”

“无事，”稻荷神挠了挠小狐柔软肚皮，待小狐仰天吃吃笑起来，又望那男童一眼，叹道，“却生得好。可惜。”

小狐狸登时翻身起来，缠着主人手腕气鼓鼓地去看人：“不好，耳朵不尖，尾巴不多，没有毛，还用两条腿走路，不好看！”

稻荷神只大笑两声，把小狐放到地上去，叫他自己玩去。

小狐狸就藏到神树上去，拨开红签，偷偷摸摸和狸猫抱怨，“你说，他长得好不好？”

狸猫正要去捕树梢一只鸟，随便望一眼，“不好不好，”他擦了擦口水，“不能飞哪里能叫长得好。”

小狐狸委委屈屈看了一眼自己不长翅膀的后背，又趴在树枝上摇头晃尾，把花瓣细蕊扫落了小孩满头，在那孩子仰脸望时，又忙不迭蜷成果子大小，生怕被看见了身形。若树下那人知晓，必然会想这狐狸和街头抓蟋蟀捕鱼虾的调皮孩子无异，做罢恶作剧时连神情都一般。

男孩身边女子温婉笑问：“怎么了？”

小孩歪头望着树梢，看了半天，“狐……”他想要指出来讨母亲和哥哥夸赞，看过半天却还在分辨花枝与狐尾，只好有些沮丧地回头，“我好像看见了一只狐狸。”

女子也探头望了望：“这枝条间隙算大，若是有狐狸那大小的生灵藏匿，一眼就能看穿。”

小孩认真道：“那还有小个的狐狸呢。”

未待女子说话，哥哥就凑过来笑道：“说不准真有，人中有侏儒，狐中也有小个不是。”他把绘马分了两人，要三人同时许愿。

“哥哥写什么？”小孩踮脚去看。

“国泰民安，永无祸乱。”

小孩有些犯愁地想了想，便提起笔：“那我就写，愿阖家……”他一笔一划，认真写下，“ **平安喜乐** 。”

“好险好险，”狸猫拍自己圆溜溜的肚皮，看藏在自己肚皮后头的小狐狸，没好气道，“你怎的都没戒心的？”

小狐狸不说话，仔细一看，竟满脸都写着气与怕，眼泪汪汪地仰脸问他，“我是不是不会长个了呀？”

狸猫翻了个白眼，“可不是么，这辈子也就一个果子大了。”

“才不是！我比枣子就大多了！”小狐狸伸爪挠他，“你也不过一个瓜那么大！”

“那是，我若是有个南瓜大，你就算个小西瓜，”狸猫冲他做鬼脸，“拳头大的小西瓜！”

小狐狸窜到另一头去，抱着树枝哇哇大哭，边哭还要边吓人：“你看我不让主人剃光你的毛！”

狸猫又翻了个白眼：“你就只会这一句。”

“佐助？”

临石阶前，那孩子又回头望了望，眯起眼看了好一会儿，他转头对哥哥严肃道：“我真的看到了一只小狐狸。”

兄长不信，只笑眯眯地捧场：“你看到它在做什么了？”

小孩又安静聆听了会儿，片刻后低头笑了起来，“像是被哥哥的话说哭了。”

“那可不好，”兄长轻笑两声，“说不准我是把稻荷神的使者给得罪了。”

“稻荷神的使者？”

“那不是，据说就是只狐狸。”

小和尚从树下睁开眼睛，仰脸望树枝上挂着的小狐狸：“我倒是想了起来。十五年前春日祭典，你也在稻荷大社里吧。是……藏在了神树上。”

小狐狸正在抓花间蝴蝶，听了这话全身一僵，直愣愣砸了下来，被人接住了还傻呆呆地盯着他看。

小和尚，如今已可被山下乡民称为大师，伸手在小狐狸头上弹了一弹，“果然。”

小狐狸歪着头认认真真地观察了他好一会儿，“你……不是要找我麻烦啊？”

僧侣有些不解，却只嗤笑一声，“做什么找你麻烦？你是又把我的新袍子挠出了花样，还是在我枕头上流了口水，或者是救回的鸟把虫子叨进厨房了？”

“嘭”。僧手中捧着的三尾小狐化出了人形，不过十二三岁，耳朵还是狐耳，尾巴撑出衣摆，气哼哼地摇尾作势抽他，“你说的我好像一点优点都没有一样。”

僧侣一挑眉，“哦？你还当真有不成？”

狐狸自然又是一通好气，没了狐族的尖牙，人的牙齿也勉强合意，他张嘴就咬住和尚结实的小臂，虽已化形，行动间却依然是狐性。

“松口。”

狐狸就是不松：“唔料（不要）！”

“便罢，”和尚神情冷淡，“就看你这回能撑多久。”

一刻、两刻、三…不过两刻，又听“嘭”一声，和尚的手臂上就剩了原先那只小狐狸，还很是懵懂模样，挣扎都未曾，径直摔了个屁股蹲，还没回过神呢。

狐狸眨了眨眼，张开了嘴——和尚一把捏住那狐嘴，“哭什么？这么大了还娇气，你就是被老和尚和稻荷神惯的。”嘴上这般说，实际却又把狐狸扔在自己肩上瘫着，还很是一副稳重模样来教训人。他的肩膀比十年前已经宽上不少，也厚了不少，光是相触就能感觉到其内里含蕴巨大力量。

“又不是我愿意的，”小狐狸哼哼两句，“我现在只有三条尾巴，化形不稳定是正常的！”

“书上写，有两尾时就能顺利变换的狐狸。”

“瞎、瞎说，”小狐狸抓紧僧衣，支支吾吾，“哪本书上写了？”

和尚才不会给这狐狸留面子，“你主人给的书。”

“那、那我不一样的么，”狐狸声音变得很低，埋头在和尚肩窝里沮丧道，“你知道我笨还专门说。”

和尚往前走得平稳，“不过是说一句，你也不必着急，等我——”他笑了笑，没有再说。

“等什么？”

“没什么。”他把狐狸放进床褥里，背起小包袱，“我不在家时别瞎捣蛋。”

狐狸忙爬起来，“你要去哪？”

和尚安安静静，侧身握住刀柄，隐隐带着些笑容，“京都。”

他前几日看书上写玉藻前初来日本，留下不少物品，内蕴九尾狐妖之灵。世人多有推测寻找者，而最可信之所在却离京都不远。

和尚十年间时常外出斩妖除鬼，狐狸早已习惯，这回也不过是瞪大眼睛：“那么远。那你什么时候回来呀？”

“我脚程快，少则半月，多不过一月。你好好看家，勿要惹是生非。”

“我才不惹事，而且什么看家？”小狐狸不情愿地嘟囔，“我是狐狸，又不是小狗。”

和尚勾起嘴角：“差不离的。”

小狐狸砸了个枕头过去，气急败坏，“快走快走！你最讨厌了！”

“你这狐狸，”天狗在他额头上用力弹了一弹，面露几分无奈，“睡起觉来和只小狗崽一般。”

“你才是小狗崽！”狐狸用尾巴尖擦了擦口水，忙变回人，又迷迷瞪瞪地连尾巴和耳朵都露在外头，睡眼惺忪却努力要瞪大眼睛，和小时候似的。

天狗微叹了一声，问：“快天亮了，还是不能久留？”

狐狸点头。

“那我先走了。”天狗戴上狰狞面具，黑眸清亮，有面具遮掩时反倒比平日多三分温和笑意，“回去时跟着鸟走，别自个儿瞎跑，到时又被骗了去做袄子，可有损八尾狐的名声。”

狐狸撇了撇嘴，禁不住打了个哈欠，“你才被做成袄子呢。”

天狗轻笑一声，展开巨大羽翼，一瞬遮住狐狸所有视野，仿佛全世界就剩了那个背影。狐狸动了动手指，只无言笑着看天狗飞上苍穹。

“完全没点不舍嘛，臭和尚，”狐狸嘀嘀咕咕地起身，就见一信封从怀里飘落到地上。

“这什么？”狐狸拿起信笺，倚在树上看了，挠了挠脸却没有读懂，就随便作罢。他仰望垂落绯樱，又想起和尚那年下山，自己思忖待这次人回来，他就央求神允了恩典，叫人过完这一世，下一世还能相见，与狐同行，观山风海景，生生世世。只世事多半无常，如今僧侣成神，那天狗恐怕再也不会知晓。他便笑叹一声，摇了摇头，把那封信笺压平了翘角，仔细放进怀里内襟，对手拿锁链的式神点头，“就走罢。”

信纸上那人笔锋冷硬，却勾出三分柔情：

**鸿雁在云鱼在水** *

你听——

雁回来了。

墨逐块凝结的声音几乎与湖面冰封无异。

你有没有想过为何天狗被禁止在人间徘徊，神使又被人忌惮不提？

山中无岁月，恍然已百年，他再度睁开双眼，就有鸦天狗来报喜讯：“大人原生为僧，尚遗佛性，故而不入地狱、饿鬼、畜生、阿修罗道，魂魄在此混沌许久，终入天狗道。”

他按住额头，有些目眩，“那狐狸——”话未说完，他惊讶看自己身后一双巨大羽翅，虽此前从未生长过此物，无故脑中却自然晓得熟练使唤。“天狗……”他自嘲一笑，“竟最终还是被赶出了六道轮回，连恶鬼也不算。”

他站起身，只道：“那稻荷神手下妖狐现在何在？”

鸦天狗埋首回复：“稻荷神封锁神山已有百年，山中状况如何，他人无从知晓。”

“百年……”他环顾四周山间，房屋已破旧不堪，小树参天，石阶布满霜尘，“已过去了多少年？”

“回大人，是一百年整。”

你知道一个人该怎样失去所情所感？

仇恨无从宣泄，亲情无从寄托，只要失去了欲望，就无从体会失落。如今他可以去皇宫与仇人后代举杯共饮，也可以聆听恶鬼生前等待情人一世未归，年少时他总以为恨将永久留存，爱将不会再来，所有爱恨情仇在人短短一生中不轰轰烈烈演尽方落幕，就只算白活百年。而如今他已寿命无限，便突兀懂得神明漠然为何——人之性命于神而言不过蜉蝣一瞬，恨一只蚂蚁、爱一只蚂蚁，就算此情真挚，不改不忘，结局终归要付诸春水，来年不再。

既然如此，那狐狸又是怎么想法？

狐狸曾不解他恨意深重，爱恋情沉，他也不屑狐狸日夜收集花蜜只为一餐奢侈。人妖殊途，岂在相合的是否是彼此性情？曾有人间女子与男妖相恋，女子下一世早已忘个干净，妖却永生挂念，受不得苦楚，使了妖术魅惑女子再度许心。遇上狐妖天狗撞破卑鄙行径，反倒手段使尽，但求一死，死前道好一个春夜烂漫，繁华开尽，只叹我的心上人怎么还不过来，这大好春光，男妖俯身痛哭，我又怎好独自受享呢？

那时他便问狐狸：“我曾经不过一凡人，寿命有限，你就愿陪我一生，而如今——”

“我光看着你孤独一人就心痛不止啊，”狐狸漫不经心，抱手笑道，“哪里有时间变了，心意就变了的妖怪呢？”

老和尚曾道这山间清苦，有狐相伴倒也不算难过。

他早已无欲无求，只想若有狐在、若有狐相伴……这山间岁月如过去为人时继续，又有什么不好？

三百三十阶，他缓步走上，有小妖式神过来阻拦，皆被他刀上血光吓出好远，藏在树枝后头偷偷瞧他。

稻荷神问：“你肆闯神殿为何？”

他看稻荷神手里一只贪玩小狐，目光深远，片刻才回神缓道：“我来找那一百年。”

“我以为你是来找他。”

“已有十个十年，你当他是什么聪明妖精，你自己养出的还不清楚，”天狗神情放肆，嚣张得就连神也看不下眼，“我早知他已不再侍奉稻荷神脚下。”

“那你又要什么？”

“我失去的一百年记忆，他无踪的一百年真相。”

“你可是忘了上回你执着于真相的后果？”

天狗嘲笑一声，“你们这群神也好，人也好，只一个比一个可笑。真相残忍、真相痛苦、真相叫人发狂……那就能甘心被假象蒙骗了吗？若一心沉溺于美梦虚幻，还不如死了干净。”

“唉……便罢。”稻荷神叹气不止，将前事如此这般简单道来，末了再叹一句，“你当真是半分佛性也没有。”

天狗转身握紧刀柄，把鬼面戴上，展翅高飞之际，冷声道一句，“我只当是称赞了，还勉强合意。”听得稻荷神摇头直笑，和小仆感慨原以为凶神人物，其实倒性情有趣。

当年上百个僧侣、阴阳师联手布下阵法，将那擅闯地府妖狐骨骼用锁链穿尽绑缚，层层咒术精妙、个个式神凶悍，只放言哪怕稻荷神亲来，也撼动不了这阵法分毫。

而他单膝半跪，把刀插入青石板间，额发溅了血，滴落在狐眼下。

斩妖魔，破邪魅，僧侣浴血而来。

“十年难等。”

狐在锁链下睁开双眼，未及忧愁，就露笑容，“和尚不是你这样的。”

如今木刀换成钢锻利刃，百鬼夜行不堪阻，阴阳符咒一一断，僧侣禁锢不过须臾前世，天狗挥刀之际冷冷俯瞰一眼：

“我已不是和尚数百年。”

狐笑着点头，还留几分大大咧咧的脾性，不顾场合地傻笑起来，直看得天狗受不住来掐他的嘴。

祈神换十年，入魔求一见。世人皆求神以及愿，不过把己命付诸他人之手，把懦弱羞惭抛之脑后。

命里说了无子，就不爱人了不成？命中说了受难，难道就再无欢喜可言？众人皆道你要孑然独活，你就甘心独自归隐山林了？只道神说不让，只说命道不允，自己半步不迈，就有荣华富贵、平安喜乐自送上门——不过黄粱美梦。

你听那老和尚转世一回，又在黄泉边上寻鬼夸自己徒弟，放话还有谁敢说小子命凶，还有谁？你当傻狐狸是到处都寻得到的不成？

“这是天狗的团扇。”

“这是天狗的面具。”

“这是天狗的尺八与剑。”

“这是……”

“这是我这么多年的所有。”

“它们都是你的了。”

“现在还剩下一个天狗，你要是不要？”

狐狸抱着一大堆东西有些狼狈，听他问只笑道，“那连这些东西加一只狐狸一起，全都给你，你又要不要？”

世人道承诺易变，人心易改，只妖神一道，言出必行，耗永生以践约。于情谊一道，亦如是。

十年难等，心意难变。

月明，一人深更乃往荒郊，以期魑魅魍魉，夜半有惊雷携千钧之势戾喝苍穹，此人四下躲窜，骇惧，待雷声暂歇，又伏低探头，见山顶高树两精怪一坐一站，前人爽朗笑语，后者吹按尺八，音律此生未闻，如春水澹荡。见人窥视，其一回头笑劝：“客寻妖而来，今得偿所愿，愿与同饮。”人汗流如沈，仓猝摆手，急逃而去，告知于人，众皆笑，只道梦寐之事尽如是。

——————————————————————————————

*：《聊斋志异》蒲松龄

*：《莺啼序·残寒正欺病酒》吴文英

*：《红楼梦》曹雪芹

*：《清平乐·红笺小字》晏殊。原句为“红笺小字。说尽平生意。 **鸿雁在云鱼在水。** 惆怅此情难寄。”重点是，前一句说“信笺写尽一生爱意”，后一句说“惆怅此情难以传寄”，佐助在此取中间，以表两端意。

  


  


  


  
[2017-06-01](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fee3cb5)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(36)

热度(882)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共18人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) [阿斑比](https://elainekaren.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  4. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://minefriyou.lofter.com/) [周周日修](https://minefriyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://cocoon-for-you.lofter.com/) [Silenzio](https://cocoon-for-you.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://fumentangdan.lofter.com/) [腐门ilil](https://fumentangdan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://tianshixiangwang.lofter.com/) [砂糖奶油和月亮](https://tianshixiangwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://4-onemood.lofter.com/) [咩啊](https://4-onemood.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://wqqqmmww.lofter.com/) [mlhccc](https://wqqqmmww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) [吃包子不吃肉肉！](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) [anniewang2001](https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://youer36271.lofter.com/) [鼬儿](https://youer36271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://fengyu884.lofter.com/) [枫狱](https://fengyu884.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/) [涉酒衔蝉](https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/) [涉酒衔蝉](https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yixi9460.lofter.com/) [故事就是这样](https://yixi9460.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) [梦 魇](https://mengyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://81557178.lofter.com/) [噫](https://81557178.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://sdeguisu.lofter.com/) [鸣门卷](https://sdeguisu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://7263889247.lofter.com/) [ॱଳ͘](https://7263889247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://7263889247.lofter.com/) [ॱଳ͘](https://7263889247.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/) [兰陵笑笑生](https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/) [巫梓憐](https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://3290179137.lofter.com/) [💚](https://3290179137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://liangchuansama.lofter.com/) [凉川sama](https://liangchuansama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://kyoujurouy.lofter.com/) [涅槃重生](https://kyoujurouy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://leciel073.lofter.com/) [yota](https://leciel073.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) [水倾船翻覆](https://shuiqingchuanfanfu.lofter.com/) 从 [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  31. [](https://baigege252.lofter.com/) [亼乂](https://baigege252.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://sillybbx.lofter.com/) [手 工 製 作 蒸 本](https://sillybbx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yuisasuna.lofter.com/) [枫一依](https://yuisasuna.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://youyiyibanyibanfen.lofter.com/) [友谊一半一半分](https://youyiyibanyibanfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://freedermiddothmiddotedward.lofter.com/) [：D区](https://freedermiddothmiddotedward.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://dongye233990.lofter.com/) [马里亚钠深潜](https://dongye233990.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://dongye233990.lofter.com/) [马里亚钠深潜](https://dongye233990.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://qseddsd.lofter.com/) [最近比较烦](https://qseddsd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://zaijianzhihou782.lofter.com/) [言西早QAQ](https://zaijianzhihou782.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://shutu406.lofter.com/) [千岁绿](https://shutu406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://forever80430.lofter.com/) [Forever](https://forever80430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://bxs031113.lofter.com/) [长宜可以叫阿白](https://bxs031113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://liberty470.lofter.com/) [磐](https://liberty470.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yidiluohuasheng543.lofter.com/) [一地落花生](https://yidiluohuasheng543.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yinzangpaifftuanrenyuan.lofter.com/) [隐藏派FF团人员](https://yinzangpaifftuanrenyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://anny12422240.lofter.com/) [白夜](https://anny12422240.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mushi406.lofter.com/) [慕时焦糖](https://mushi406.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://gomorin.lofter.com/) [。](https://gomorin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://jiansu344.lofter.com/) [简素](https://jiansu344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://wojuebuhuikejinde.lofter.com/) [我绝不会氪金的！](https://wojuebuhuikejinde.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://anan251278.lofter.com/) [婷月](https://anan251278.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12725dee)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fb232f7)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
